Sarah Versus the Vegas Strip
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: "I'm just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on in Vegas," she said, flaunting her long leg at him.  "Oh, trust me, I'll remember," he grinned.  "I will." A continuation of the bathtub scene from 4x22 "Chuck Versus Agent X"


_Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing well. This story was a request from __**coreymon77**__ & __**HHr Its what i believe**__. All three of us were kind of surprised that no one jumped on the Sarah-in-the-bath scene from "Chuck Versus Agent X" so when they asked me to take on a story from that scene, I quickly agreed. This is the result, and I hope you all like it!_

_As always, _Chuck_ isn't mine, and please review!_

* * *

><p>"I'm just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on in Vegas," Sarah Walker said in a flirty voice, drawing out the 'I' and flaunting her long leg at him.<p>

"Oh, trust me, I'll _remember_," Chuck Bartowski grinned. "I will."

They shared a small smile, and he began talking about his sister. She kept her eyes focused on her leg as he switched topics, not willing to let her disappointment over Chuck staying all the way on the other side of the room show. They talked about Ellie and Devon and the copious amounts of time Ellie spent on Stephen Bartowski's spy computer, and she looked at him with intrigue as he finally came to sit on the edge of the tub. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious to his surroundings as she was beginning to suspect.

"I'm planning on having a good man-to-man talk as soon as we get to Vegas," he nodded seriously. "I mean, it's the perfect place to have a sincere, honest, heartfelt conversation."

She started at her fiancé for a moment before squinting her eyes at him and saying, "You really have never been to Vegas, have you?"

As Sarah held Chuck's gaze for a moment, she wondered whether his obvious misconceptions of Las Vegas should assuage her worries or make her more nervous about his bachelor weekend. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into. He frowned at her slightly from his place on the edge of her bubble-filled tub.

"Well, _excuse me_, I guess we can't all be as worldly as you, Miss CIA," Chuck teased, a goofy expression on his face.

"But it's so close!" Sarah defended.

"Honey, nerds party at Comic-Con," he reminded her.

She shifted around in her bubbles a bit and grinned, "Fair enough."

"I know Vegas might not be the _perfect_ place, exactly, for a sincere, honest, heartfelt conversation…" Chuck admitted.

As he spoke, Sarah raised one soapy foot towards him, attempting to tickle his ear with her toes. She bit her lip as she tried to achieve the perfect alignment – one that would tease him without covering the entire side of his face in suds. Chuck brushed her foot away with his hand without missing a beat with his speech, and she grinned a little bit wider, immediately trying to tickle him again.

"It's just got to happen when we're alone, you know? I'll lose my nerve if I think Ellie could interrupt at any moment. The thought of telling my sister everything that's happened since the Intersect came into my life scares the bejesus out of me," he finished. Sarah laughed at his choice of words, and Chuck grabbed her foot with a tight grip and held it a few inches away from his ear. "What is with the foot, woman?"

"Get in here and play with me," she said with a smile and a mischievous voice.

"In the bubbles with you?" he asked, looking down into the tub.

"Ah-huh," she confirmed. She withdrew her foot from his grasp and started to get up.

"Oh, Sarah, I don't know…" he started, trailing off as she rose to her knees.

Chuck watched as water rolled off of her newly exposed skin, his eyes first transfixed by the bellybutton peeking out from behind the suds and eventually fixating on the way the bubbles clung to her rosy brown nipples. She moved towards him in the water and unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. Her lips hovered near his, and she spoke in a husky voice when she finally replied to his hesitation.

"Chuck…your _wet_, _naked_, _bubble-covered_ fiancée is asking you to get in the bath with her," she said. She pecked his lips softly and whispered, "I think you should do it."

"I would, but I have to leave soon, and I'm not done…" he started.

"You have five seconds to take these clothes off," she warned, talking over him.

"…packing yet, so as much as I'd love to get in there with you…" he continued.

"Time's up," she sighed, talking over him again.

Sarah hooked her hand into the open collar of Chuck's shirt and leaned back, falling back onto her bottom and pulling him on top of her. She giggled and he yelped as he came splashing into the bathtub with her. He ended up by her side, knees and lower legs still hanging over the side of the tub.

"Sarah!" he called as the side of his face collided with some bubbles near her shoulder. She let go of his darkened blue shirt, curled a hand around his face, and brought his lips to hers before he could say anything else.

"I think I gave you a pretty fair warning," she said.

"You ruined my bachelor outfit!" Chuck exclaimed.

Sarah leaned her head back and laughed. "I told you…a bachelor does _not_ wear that." She started kissing him again.

"Sarah…Sarah…_Sarah_!" he called between kisses, struggling to pull himself up.

"First, you don't want to get in the tub with me, and now you don't even want to kiss me?" she asked, pulling away and crossing her arms across her chest in offense.

"What? No! No. I always want to kiss you. I _always_ want to be kissing you. I'm just, you know, kind of in an awkward position, and these wet clothes aren't very comfortable, so I was going to sit up and take them off, but…" Chuck rambled.

Sarah sighed and placed her finger against his mouth to tell him it was okay. She helped him pull off his sopping wet top and dropped it over the side of the tub as he kicked off his flip flops. Chuck peeled his shorts and boxers down his legs before tossing them over the side of the tub as well. Sarah pulled herself up so that she was sitting back against the side of the tub again and reached for him. Chuck rolled so he was lying against her, hands on her waist underneath the bubbles. His legs still hung over the side of the tub, and her legs hooked loosely around his hips. Their lips met, and Sarah gathered some bubbles into her palms. She caressed his back, soaping him up, and Chuck curled a sudsy hand around her cheek, pulling out of their kiss.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just remembering the reason we never take baths together," Chuck said, rising to his knees and sitting on the opposite side of the tub. "I don't quite fit in here."

She chuckled and conceded, "I guess you are a little tall."

"Switch me places," he said. "We'll make it work."

They switched so that he was sitting against the side of the tub and she was lying on his outstretched legs, resting comfortably on her stomach. Sarah dipped her fingers into the bubbles and began drawing patterns on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked her softly.

She shot him a playful grin and kept drawing on his chest. "I'm just being silly."

"No, I meant this morning," Chuck said, sliding his hands against her slippery back as he spoke. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, first, your mouth woke me up in a _very_ unexpected but certainly not _unwelcome_ manner," he said, dancing his eyebrows at her. She giggled in pride. "Then I spent all morning _not_ packing because _someone_ didn't want me to get out of bed, and you are a _very_ distracting woman."

"I try," she cutely shrugged, still smiling at him.

"And then you sit in here flaunting those irresistible legs at me!" Chuck said.

"You were resisting them quite well, it seemed," she muttered.

He shot her a look that said she should know better than that and pulled at her legs, encouraging her to sit up. She sat in his lap, facing him, and he pulled his legs up, allowing her to lean back against them. Chuck pulled her in for a few soft kisses and ran his hands against her thighs.

"My point was you're acting pretty clingy this morning, and you're acting like that for a reason, and if there's something going on with you, I want to know what it is," he said.

"I am not clingy!" Sarah protested. No one had ever used that word to describe her before, and she wasn't about to let him start.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Chuck said.

"Nothing's going on," she said. "Like I said…I'm just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on this weekend."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a moment. "You don't want me to go."

"What? That's ridiculous, Chuck. Of course you can go," Sarah said.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

She thought about continuing to insist that she wasn't worried about anything for a moment before she sighed, deciding to tell him the truth. "There are a lot of…women in Vegas," she said. "Scantily-clad ones who will be more than happy to dance all over you, and while I _know_ nothing will happen and I trust you completely, I don't particularly like the thought of you being in one of those clubs…without me…and with Jeff and Lester."

Chuck threw his head back and laughed. "Sarah…oh, Sarah…honey, I love you."

She pouted a little and asked, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because the only ones even remotely interested in seeing strippers or getting lap dances would _be_ Jeff and Lester," he laughed.

Sarah shot him a look. "Come on," she said.

"I'm serious! I have you, and Morgan has Alex, and Awesome has Ellie, and Big Mike has Morgan's mom, and Casey has his guns, and men in love don't want strippers," Chuck said.

"Did you just quote _The Wedding Date_ at me?" she asked, tightening her eyes at him.

Chuck let out another laugh. "I knew it! Sarah Walker _can_ get into a girly romantic comedy!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, recalling the wedding-themed movie marathon he had insisted upon a few nights before. "Well, I am a girl, after all," she said.

Chuck ran his hands up and down her torso, brushing the sides of her breasts, eliciting a small smile from Sarah. "Yes, you are," he sighed. "Anyway, Casey would literally murder Morgan if he caught him in a situation that could cause his daughter to get upset, and you are, like, ten times sexier than any Vegas stripper. Why would I be interested in that when I know you are here…waiting for me to get home?"

She shot him an uneasy look. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said with a kiss. "Besides, can you honestly picture me in a strip club? _Hellooooo_, bumbling idiot. Do you not remember that from when you danced all over me on our first date?"

She laughed. "I think you're charming."

"And that's why I'm marrying you," he smiled, giving her another kiss. "Seriously, baby, don't worry about me. Everyone's excited about the casinos. No one's even mentioned strippers. I've got a long weekend of gambling away your father's stolen money ahead of me."

She shot him a look. "Yeah, well, don't go too crazy. We've already lost one wedding."

"_Please_, it's me," he said.

Her mouth dropped a bit in realization. "You're going to use the Intersect to help you win money in Vegas?"

"I don't know if it'll be of any use," he admitted. "But I'm taking the opportunity to see just how far these abilities go."

She pouted a bit again and muttered, "Now _that_ I'd kind of like to see."

He playfully tapped her nose, leaving a few little bubbles behind. She snickered and used her arm to wipe them away.

"You're going to have such a great time with my sister, you'll forget all about me," he promised. "And I believe you were in here getting ready for your own big weekend…"

She turned and grabbed the sponge she had been using to scrub her legs. She offered it to him and asked, "Want to help me?"

Chuck took the sponge from her hands, lowered his legs a bit so he could reach her back and leaned in. He found a bit of clean, bubble-free skin on her neck and attached his lips to it as one of his hands softly caressed her hip beneath the soapy water. He used his other hand to scrub her back, rubbing the sponge in smooth circles against her velvety skin. Sarah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now this is what I was talking about," she blissfully whispered.

He chuckled into her skin and, with one last lingering kiss to her neck, pulled away. He gently pushed her back against his raised legs again, catching her when she almost slipped off thanks to the layer of foam on her skin. She curled her hands around his strong thighs for stability, and he squeezed the sponge over her chest, watching as the water streamed down her perfect body.

Before he could touch her, she grabbed the body scrubber from his hands and dunked it in the water again. Sarah washed his chest the same way he had washed her back, rubbing circles against his skin. She lathered up both of his arms before tossing the sponge aside and curling a finger at him in a 'come here' gesture.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, meeting her lips for a passionate kiss. She pressed her body against his and twisted back and forth as they kissed, letting the suds on his chest transfer to hers. His hands slid up her thighs and across her stomach before he cupped her breasts in his hands, tenderly massaging them until she was panting.

"How long until you have to leave?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I don't care," he mumbled.

They made love against the bathroom wall with Sarah perched on the little ledge behind the side of the tub and Chuck on his knees in the water in front of her. She slung her legs lazily around his hips, her feet dipping in and out of the tepid, bubbly water with every stroke. Chuck held her body close to his, and their sudsy skin easily slipped against each other's. Whispered words of love and pleasure were exchanged until their impromptu lovemaking came to an end.

After hopping into the shower stall together to wash off all the remaining bubbles from their bodies, Sarah stood in front of the sink wrapped in her purple bathrobe and pulled her hairbrush from behind her mirror. Chuck wandered in dressed in casual clothing.

"_So…_" Chuck said before he even entered the room, drawing out the 'o' sound until he reached the doorway. "If you add that to this morning, I think that might be a new one-day record for us."

"You keep count?" she responded, laughing in disbelief. "I don't think we'll ever beat France, sweetheart."

"Consider it a goal to work towards on the honeymoon," he shrugged, a wily grin on his face.

Sarah simply laughed again and shook her head, pulling her hair out of its bindings. Chuck watched as her long, blonde tresses fell against her shoulders. Sarah started brushing her hair and looked Chuck up and down.

"You heading out?" she asked.

"Yeah, the boys have been waiting at the Buy More for quite a while now," he answered.

"Have a good trip," she said, grabbing his hand to pull him in for one last kiss.

"You have a good weekend," he whispered. He stroked her hand as he started to walk away, not letting it go until he had to.

"Hey, Chuck!" she called as she heard him rolling his suitcase down their hallway.

"Yes, baby?" he called back.

"If anyone's going to dance on top of you, it better be me!" she called.

"Dually noted!" he replied without hesitation. "I love you!"

"Love you, too!" she said, giving herself a smile of satisfaction in the mirror as the front door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought :)<em>


End file.
